


Special Stargazing

by lover_of_all_awesome_things



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hope it isn't terrible, middle of the night, the voyage of the dawn treader - Freeform, wrote this on a road trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_all_awesome_things/pseuds/lover_of_all_awesome_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspian wakes Lucy up with a special surprise. </p><p>Set during the voyages of the dawn treader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Stargazing

"Lucy!" Caspian's soft whisper broke the silence. Lucy moaned as she broke through the confines of sleep. "Lucy!" Caspian whispered again..  
"Huh? Caspian? What's wrong?" Lucy mumbled.  
Lucy heard a quiet laugh as Caspian replied, "No, nothing is wrong Lucy, everything is fine."  
"Wha? Then why did you wake me?" Lucy asked as she rubbed the sleep dust out of her eyes and sat up.  
"Come with me, I want to show you something." Caspian gripped Lucy's hand and gently pulled her out of bed. The covers slid to the side and Caspian felt his breath hitch as he saw that Lucy was wearing only a large shirt. Lucy caught him looking and blushed.  
Caspian averted his eyes and held open the door for Lucy. She walked through and waited for Caspian to lead her to wherever they were going. Caspian clasped Lucy's hand and lead her up to the deck.  
There was minimal crew manning the Dawn Treader. However the men awake did not seem surprised to see the two royals awake at the middle of the night. Lucy gasped at the make shift bed that stood at the bow of the ship.  
"What is this?" Lucy asked with awe.  
"Stargazing." Caspian replied with his eyes never leaving her face. He loved to see her face light up like that.  
"Oh, Caspian! This is lovely!" Lucy exclaimed. She gripped his hand and this time lead him to the bed. She hopped up and pulled the covers over herself. Caspian tucked himself in beside her.  
Lucy seemed to melt into Caspian as she stared into the deep black sky. Caspian hugged Lucy and just stared at her, completely oblivious to the star studded sky.  
Lucy froze when Caspian wrapped his arms around her but immediately relaxed. "I didn't think you felt the same." Lucy whispered.  
"Of course, my darling." Caspian whispered back.  
"But Susan?" Lucy asked.  
"She is but a reflection of your beauty. You are a million times more beautiful"  
"Oh Caspian..." Lucy started but was cut off as his lips covered hers. After their lips danced with each other Lucy said, "I have waited so long for this day to come."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!!! Please leave comments and kudos!!!!


End file.
